He's Mine
by AntiiTheGentleman
Summary: Its Naruto's birthday today but Sakura ruins part of it, however Sasuke fixes it
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke" Naruto yelled

"What is it" the raven haired boy replied

"Guess what day it is" the blonde said with a smile on his face

"October 10th" Sasuke said

"Yeah, and" Naruto said happily

_'Oh crap, today's his birthday'_ Sasuke said

"You didn't forget did you" Naruto asked

"Of course not, why would I forget my own boyfriends birthday" he lied

"Well I thought you were made at me for forgetting your yours" Naruto said

"It was nothing, it was just my 20th birthday. Anyways today's yours so we can celebrate

Naruto had heard the word celebrate, which meant sex. Whenever Sasuke said celebrate  
>on any holiday or occasion that involved the two of them, there was going to be sex.<p>

"Can I have my present now" Naruto asked cheerfully

"No, later" Sasuke replied

"Aw, your no fun Sas**UKE**" Naruto said, putting emphasis on the 'uke' in his lover's name

"What did I tell you" Sasuke said

"That your dominant, will be dominate, and always will be" Naruto said in a I've-been-a-naughty-boy-punish-me voice

"You really want your present don't you" Sasuke said as he was about to pull him in close before he was interrupted by a familiar voice

"SASUKE, NARUTO" Sakura said

"Ughhh" Naruto groaned

"How are you Sasuke" She asked as she always did. The way that Naruto hated

"We were actually leaving" Naruto said

"Well you can leave Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke will catch up" Sakura replied, not realizing what she had said

"U-um, I'll s-see ya later Sasuke" Naruto said hurtfully before he left

"Naruto, what the hell, why did you listen to her and leave" Sasuke asked

"Because, she sounded like she wanted me to leave, so I thou-" Naruto said before he was cut off by Sasuke's lips

"Guess what I told her when she asked if she should confess to you" Sasuke said

"What" Naruto asked

"He's mine" Sasuke replied, "Now let's go home shall we"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was just about to have his way with Naruto, when suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Sakura (of course).

"Sasuke, I was in the neighborhood and thought that should stop by" she said

"Neighborhood my ass" Naruto said from his and Sasuke's room

So, Sasuke. Do you mind if I come in" Sakura asked

"Well..." Sasuke said before he was cut off

"Sasuke, aren't you coming back to bed" Naruto asked as he came into the room, using the bed spread as clothing

"No, Sasuke's going to sit here and talk" Sakura said, "**rather than have sex with a ****freak****"** she mumbled

"B-but Sakura..." Naruto said

"Go, run along now" Sakura shooed him away like a fly

Naruto began to clench his fist, and instead of either saying something bold or even telling the so called selfish man-stealing-whore, he began to tear up. He ran into his and Sasuke's room and slammed the door behind him. Sasuke thought this was his plan to get him back in there with his blonde lover, well thought that anyway until he heard the crying

"Sakura, leave now. I think you have caused enough problems for one day" Sasuke said before practically kicking Sakura out of the house

"Naru, she's gone. I told her that she was causing problems and that she should leave. Besides, someone hasn't finished playing around with his 'present' now" Sasuke said

"Thanks Sasukeeeeeee" Naruto said before he let a moan escape his lips

"I love you Naru" Sasuke said

"You too Sasu" Naruto replied back


	3. Chapter 3

Over the past few weeks, Sakura was tired of Sasuke disrespect or ditching her for Naruto. She (obviously) couldn't see that those two were dating each other. I mean they had made it pretty obvious. Even half if not all, of the village knew and they kind of saw it coming so they had no problem, it was Sakura that didn't know, so she had to come up with a plan. She would find them doing something (anything) lovey dovey, take a picture, and post it all around the village. This was the perfect plan, and it was not only going to humilte them (she was trying to humilte just Naruto), it would get revenge on Naruto, make the two get into a fight, break-up, and have Sasuke crawling to her. This was going to be the perfect plan, or so she thought. As she was taking her morning walk (with her trusty camera in hand) she could have sworn she saw Naruto being taken by Sasuke in a corner, either that or some random couple. That was into person with raven hair (Sasuke) pushed person with blonde hair (Naruto) onto the ground with his pants to down to his ankles and his boxer's have down. When Sakura saw this as an opportunity to take a picture of the two 'wrestling' in the corner, she did. This was going to be the best revenge ever, but she would have to wait a couple of months if she didn't get suspected or found out, and she did

_A few weeks later_  
>The blonde came in early from a mission, Sasuke sitting on the couch watching TV. When Naruto saw Sasuke, he waltzed over there and joined his raven haired lover on the couch and barried his face in his lap<p>

"Naruto, are you feeling alright" Sasuke asked

"No, Tsunade sent me home for that reason" Naruto answered

"Did you eat something" Sasuke asked, "I'll go make you something for your stomach" Sasuke answered

"I'm not hungry" Naruto mumbled

"Well then do you want some tea" Sasuke asked

"Can I have ramen" Naruto asked

"You just said you weren't-, fine" Sasuke asked before he got up

"Thanks" Naruto said

As the water was boiling there was a knock at the door. Of course it was Sakura, so Sasuke slammed the door in her face, but she was fast and she used her foot as a door stopper and barged in.

"Hey Sasuke" she said

"Look Sakura-chan. this isn't a good time, Naruto isn't feeling so well" Sasuke said before he headed back into the kitchen

"Wait, I want to apologize for last time, and the time before. I had no clue you two were dating" Sakura said

"Well we are-" Sasuke said before he was cut off by the sound of the boiling water, running into the kitchen and finding Naruto up preparing everything himself

"Dobe, go sit down. Your sick and supposed to be resting, not up and about" Sasuke said as he shooed Naruto out of the Kitchen

"Sasuke, what's Sakura doing here" Naruto asked

"I don't know" Sasuke answered

_'Couldn't she just leave, she clearly see's that I'm sick'_ Naruto thought

"Naruto, do you want some tea" Sakura asked

"No" Naruto said

"Naruto, this is a little hot, so while you wait, go and change" Sasuke said

"C-can you come with me" Naruto asked

"Why, you just have to change. I don't need to come with you for that" Sasuke said

"I know you want to, besides I'm going to take a bath" Naruto said

"Oh, excuse me Sakura. I have to 'help' Naruto with his bath. He is sick after all" Sasuke said as he jogged over, guiding himself and his blonde lover into their room and shutting the door behind him

While Sakura was waiting; she decided to sit on the couch and noticed that the couch was a little broken. She took nothing of it and thought the couch was probably old, well until she saw a price tag on it. She immediately got off as it was infested with rats and decided to stand

_'Ugh, what else have they have sex on besides their bed'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a sloshing noise, but it wasn't from them having 'it' in the tub. It was a faint, every-other-three seconds sloshing noise. It was Naruto and he was throwing up.

"Naruto, are you sure your alright" Sasuke asked as he moved his lovers hair of his face and rubbed a repeated circle motion on his back

"Y-yeah...ughhhhh, just a little sick is all. I thought I told you that before" the blonde  
>said<p>

"I'm taking you to Tsunade" Sasuke said

"No...maybe it's a virus or something...there's a bug going around you know" Naruto replied

"Still, I want to see if this is serious or not, you know how important you are to me" Sasuke said

"Alright, I'll go. But only because you think I'm important to you" Naruto replied before he stuck his head back into the porcelain toilet

"I'll tell Sakura to leave" Sasuke said as he got up and headed back into the living room

"Sasuke, your back. Now I can finally dis-" Sakura said before she was cut off

"Actually Sakura, me and Naruto were about to leave so..." Sasuke said before he was interrupted

"He can go, and you can catch up" she replied

"...No! Narutos' sick and needs to see Tsunade. I need to take him there now. Not he can go and catch up. He's sick for fucks sake" Sasuke yelled

"Okay; sorry I didn't know" Sakura lied

"Yeah you did. Just like you said you didn't know me and him were dating" Sasuke said angrily

"Sasuke" Naruto said from the bathroom, "I'm finished, can we go now"

"Sure, in a minute Naru" Sasuke replied, "look Sakura..." Sasuke added before he was cut off

"**He's mine**" Naruto said weakly, holding his stomach and using the edge of the wall as support

"So, at least he's still a virgin" Sakura said

"No, the minute he confessed to me, we went back to his place and I 'spent the night' at his place and shared his bed" Naruto said

"Aghhhhhhh" Sakura yelled before storming out of the Uchiha-Uzamaki household

"You know you didn't have to do that" Sasuke said

"Yeah, but I wanted her gone. Now can you take me to Tsunade" Naruto replied

"Sure" Sasuke answered

"What, pregnant" the two boys yelled

"Yeah, apparently Kyubki wanted Naruto to be able to bear children, so being a demon, she formed a chakra barricaded of course, womb and made a birth canal" Tsunade said

Suddenly the shocked look on Sasuke's face turned into a pure happiness smile. He could restore the Uchiha clan after and it was all because of Naruto (in your face Itachi)

"Sasuke, do you want to keep this baby, cause..." Naruto said before he was cut off

"Naruto will you marry me and become an Uchiha" Sasuke said

"Sasuke...yes I will" Naruto said as he gloomped his raven haired fiancé

"Well looks like there will be no abortion or adoption, so I can do an ultrasound" Tsunade said

"Alright" Naruto said

"Now Naruto, this might be a little cold" Tsunade warned Naruto before squeezing the gel on his stomach

"Aghh" Naruto winced from the coldness

"The baby's all healthy, if you come back in three months I can tell you the gender" Tsunade said

"What, three. I thought he was one month" Sasuke said

"No, he's actually two months along" Tsunade said

"Oh, then see you in three months" Sasuke said as he helped Naruto wipe the gel off his tummy, and the two boys took their leave

"So, Naruto. Are you excited" Sasuke asked

"About what" Naruto asked

"Getting married to me, and having my child" Sasuke said

"Oh, of course" Naruto said as he put a hand on his stomach

"Just think, my clan will be restored" Sasuke said

"But who has to give birth" Naruto said

"Oh right" Sasuke said, "well it shouldn't hurt he added

"What shouldn't hurt" Sakura asked

"Uh, nothing" the two boys said in unison

"Okay, strange" she said as she walked off, not wanting to be cut off in the weirdness, _'hmm, is it me or is Naruto gaining weight'_ she thought to herself

The next day Sasuke and Naruto slept in. Sasuke was on a break since he had just come back from a huge mission, and Naruto was assigned maternity leave. As the two were sleeping, the phone rang. It was Tsunade.

"ughh...hello" Sasuke said tiredly

"Sasuke? Is that you? What's wrong" Tsunade asked

"I was asleep. Naruto was up and wanted to talk more about the baby and the wedding, so...yawn...I stayed up with him" Sasuke answered

"Oh. Well you might want to sit down for this" Tsunade said

"What is it" Sasuke asked

"Well, for one. You can't have sex with Naruto until I say so, I don't want you to harm the baby"

"...*Thud*..."

"Sasuke" she said

"Sorry, for a second there I thought you said I couldn't have sex with Naruto" Sasuke said

"Yeah, I did. I want to run a test to see if it's safe. Say when you come for your next visit" Tsunade said

"That will be in a month. I'll probably get blue balls by then" Sasuke said

"Do it for Naruto, and the baby...goodbye" Tsunade said

"Whoa...wait...Tsu-" Sasuke said, but it was too late, "ughh" Sasuke whined

"Sasu" Naruto said tiredly, "everything alright"

"No, I just found out that I have to wait a month before I can have sex with you" Sasuke answered

"A month, why so long" Naruto asked

"Tsunade wants to run some test

"Oh, well I'm sure you can hold out" Naruto said before falling back asleep

"Yeah, and pigs can fly" Sasuke mumbled, "Oh, wait Naruto. What should we name the kid? I mean the kid needs a name" Sasuke said

"How about Rāmen" Naruto answered

"No, absolutely not, and what if it's a girl" Sasuke said

"Well then Rāmenia of course" Naruto said

"DAME!" Sasuke said, pelting Naruto with the pillow he had in his hand

"Alright, how about...mghhhh...Ah I got it. How about Fumito" Naruto said

"Yeah, Fumito" Naruto said

"And we're per say did you get that" Sasuke said

"Well, we might as well name the kid after his grandparents since their both dead" Naruto said

"And what if he is a she" Sasuke said

"Then we can name her...mghhhh...Kumi" Naruto asked

"Huh" Sasuke asked, "where did that come from"

"the first to letters of the baby's grandmother's name" Naruto answered

_Of course, I wasn't thinking'_ Sasuke thought

"Sasuke, I'm hungry" Naruto said

"I'll go make you something to eat. What do you want" Sasuke asked

"Ramen, oh and could you mix it with milk" Naruto asked

"...S-sure" Sasuke said, trying not vomit at his fiancé's request

"Thanks" Naruto said

"Y-yeah, just get some rest" Sasuke said before leaving and going into the kitchen

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_One Month Later..._

The appointment for this month had been rescheduled to the afternoon since Naruto woke up vomiting his guts out. He had been in there for at least an hour before he came out and wanted sleep, and food.

"Naruto, you go to get dressed. Did you forget your appointment is today" Sasuke said

"I don't want to go" Naruto mumbled

"We have to" Sasuke said, his tone sounded more irrated than usual

"Fine, but if you make me do that, Itachi gets to come to the we-" Naruto said before he was cut off

"No, he already knows I'm gay, I don't want him to know that I not only knocked you up, but are marrying you. Besides you know I hate his guts" Sasuke said

"Well, then I'm not getting up" Naruto said

"F-fine" Sasuke said through his teeth, making the blonde began to tear up as he got up

"Are you mad at me" Naruto asked

"No, how could I be mad at you, and you know what happens when I do get mad" Sasuke said,  
>"now can you get dressed" he asked<p>

On the way to Tsunade's office, Naruto wanted ramen. Apparently they didn't have time, but Sasuke promised to get him ramen as soon as they came back. When they got there, Shizune was there inside of Tsunade

"Um, Shizune. What are you doing here" Sasuke asked

"Lady Hokage had to go to a meeting so I'm filling in for her. Now are you ready to see the baby" she answered

"Yeah" Naruto said happily

After finishing and cleaning up, Shizune spoke to them about the baby

"They are doing great so far" Shizune said

"They" Sasuke said

"Yes, twins actually. I don't know how Lady Hokage didn't see the second one, but she's in there" Shizune said, "your having dizygotic twins" she added

"Really" Sasuke said cheerfully, "kissing Naruto over and over, "thank you Naruto" he said

"Oh, and about the other thing. Lady Hokage told me to tell you it's perfectly safe, just be careful" Shizune said making the raven haired boy's eyes light up

After Naruto was cleaned up, the two left. Keeping his promise to Naruto, they stopped to get ramen. They ate at home so that Naruto could add whatever he felt the twins made him add. After lunch, Sasuke took Naruto upstairs and into their room so they could have some time alone. Right as Sasuke was about to shoot into Naruto for the fourth time, there was a knock at the door. It was Iruka, who of course knew they were dating. Telling Naruto to stay right there in bed, he got up, put some sweatpants and a t-shirt on, and answered it, Naruto, of course doing the opposite, got up and did the same.

"...Really, in public" Iruka said

"What do you mean" Sasuke asked

"This" Iruka said as he showed the two love birds the photo of them in the alley

"How" Sasuke asked

"I don't know, but when I went to meet Ka- I mean my friend at the gate this morning, I found this all over town" Iruka answered

"Sakura" Naruto said, "that little..."

"Naruto, I know you want to say it, but don't. They might here you" Sasuke said

"They" Iruka asked

"Naruto's pregnant" Sasuke said

"Really" Iruka said

"Yeah, but back to the Sakura subject. How did she get all of those pictures" Naruto asked

"I don't know, we'll ask her, but later. Right now we have to finish what we started" Sasuke said, "thank you sensei for telling us this instead of us receiving dirty looks"

"Your welcome you to. I should leave Ka-, my friend is waiting for me" Iruka said

After the two were finished upstairs, Naruto fell into a deep sleep, and Sasuke was going to go over there and fix this little problem. He should probably wait until Naruto woke up so he wouldn't have to freak the blonde out or have him angry at him, so he did. When Naruto woke up three hours later, showered, got dressed, and at again, Sasuke told him that they were going to Sakura's house.

"What" Naruto said, "Is this about the poster"

"Yeah. I don't want our children taken away for something like this" Sasuke said

"Alright" Naruto sighed as he went to get his shoes

When they got over the Haruno resident, Sakura answered the door. She let the two inside, but Sasuke told Naruto to stay put for a minute

"You bitch" Sasuke said

"What, how dare you call me that" Sakura said

"What, post these up in town. I have all the right to" Sasuke said as he took out the flyer that Iruka gave him earlier

"So, it's not like you're going to have kids" Sakura said

"Hold on" Sasuke said

"Feel Naruto's stomach" Sasuke said as he lifted up Naruto's shirt

"Huh...how is he.." she said before she was cut off

"Are you trying to ruin our lives" Naruto said

"Look, just because I posted a couple of posters around town, doesn't mean you're going to get the baby-" she said before being cut off

"Babies" Naruto said

"Babies taken away. And besides the only reason Sasuke's going to stay is because he can restore his stupid clan" Sakura finished

"...Take that back." Sasuke yelled, his face red as a tomatoes, and tears filling up in his eyes

"Is that true Sasuke" Naruto asked

"Only part of it" Sasuke answered

"Which part" Naruto answered

"The part about restoring my clan. You know that I love you and our son and daughter" Sasuke answered

"...Alright...Now Sakura take it back" Naruto said, "if you dis Sasuke, you dis me, our son Fumito, and our daughter Kumi" he added

"I'm sorry, and I'll take those poster down right now and you can come" Sakura said

"And we'll burn them, and then smash your memory card and the picture from your file" Sasuke said

"Alright" Sakura said

After Sasuke and Sakura cleaned up the town, Naruto smashed the memory card and deleted the picture from her file and made sure it was gone, the two ninjas went home. Naruto's feet were killing him and he was hungry. Sasuke made dinner and after they ate Naruto received the best foot massage ever

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Sasuke's point of view_  
>A few months of hell, I mean Naruto being pregnant went by quicker than I expected. By then We had married and Naruto became Naruto Uchiha, and was already nine months. I had decided to stay away from work since Naruto was getting closer and closer to having Fumito and Kumi. One day I had decided to go out and get dinner, and since Naruto was still asleep, I thought I should be good since he wasn't going to be wasn't due for another four weeks.<p>

_Naruto's Point of view_  
>I woke up to a very strong pain in my stomach. At first I thought either it was another Braxton hicks contraction or Fumito and Kumi had gained up to attack my stomach with their<br>feet, so I took deep breaths and tried to relax, but the pain was still there

"Sasuke, you teme, where are you" I said

When Sasuke returned he found Naruto panting and sweating. He was in a lot of pain (obviously) and at first Sasuke had no idea what was going on

"Naruto, how are you in labor. Your only like 36 weeks" Sasuke panicked, "alright I need to get you over to the hospital, no I probably don't have time. I'll call Tsunade" he said

"Hurry" Naruto said as he winced in pain

"...Tsunade, you need to get over here quickly" Sasuke said

"What...why, is everything alright with Naruto" Tsunade asked

"Oh yeah, he just went into labor and I have no idea what to do" Sasuke said

"Then bring him he-" she said before she was cut off

"I have to time to" Sasuke said

"Alright I'll be right there" she said

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When Tsunade arrived at the Uchiha residents, she burst through the door to find Naruto spread out on the couch and sweating. Shizune right behind her carrying the necessary medical supplies. He had a blanket to cover the lower half of his body and Sasuke had taken some pillows from their bed to make sure Naruto would be comfortable. He wasn't. He was in a lot of pain, but didn't scream

"Naru, you can scream if you want to. The only ones who are going to hear is me, Tsunade, and probably the neighbors, but that's it" Sasuke said

"No...way" Naruto said, "not...unless...I have...to"

"Naruto, listen to your husband. He wouldn't lie to you" Tsunade said as she lifted the blanket up to see how far Naruto was, "what, your only 2 centimeters. Naruto how long have you been having these pains" she asked

"Two hours, aghhh" Naruto answered painfully as another contraction tore through his body

"Two hours, Sasuke why the hell didn't you take him over to the hospital when they started" she yelled at the raven haired boy

"Because I thought that since Naruto was due for another four weeks I had time to go out to get dinner and that took an hour, plus it took another hour for you to get over here" Sasuke answered

"Guys, aghhh. You picked the best time to argue" Naruto said scarticually

"Right" Tsunade said, "Naruto I'm to insert an epidural when your seven centimeters alright"

"Kayaaahhhhhhhh" Naruto said as he winced in more pain

After several more hours of being in labor and Tsunade inserting the epidural, Naruto's water finally broke

"Naruto, you need to push when I say push, alright" Tsunade said

"...ughh, okay" Naruto said tiredly

"Hey, don't fall asleep Naruto" Sasuke said

"Alright 3...2..1, push" Tsunade said

"" Naruto pushed as hard as he could

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he pushed again

"Aghh..." he pushed once more

*Wahhhhhhhaaah" Fumito screamed as he was handed off to Shizune, cleaned then passed to Sasuke

"Naruto give me one more good push" Tsunade said

"" he screamed and pushed in pain

*Aahhhhh ahah ahahah" Kumi screamed as she was to handed off to Shizune and passed to Sasuke, who already had Fumito asleep in his arms

"Congratulations Naruto...Naruto" Tsunade said, but Naruto was asleep

When Naruto woke up he was in his bed. Sasuke had Kumi in his arms, and Fumito was still asleep

"Can I see him" Naruto asked

"This is Kumi, Fumito is asleep" Sasuke said

"Well then can I see her" Naruto asked

"Sure" Sasuke said as he handed his husband their daughter

*Wahhh* Kumi cried

"Looks like someone's hungry" Naruto said, "Sasuke could you look away" Naruto asked

"Got to feed her, sure. I'll go check on Fumito" Sasuke said as he left the room, closing the door behind him

"Shizukesa no chīsai akanbō ga kotoba o itte inai, mama" wa anata ni mokkingubādo o kōnyū suru tsumori" Naruto sang softly as he was feeding Kumi

"Naruto" Sasuke said as he knocked on the door, "Fumitos' hungry as well"

"You might as well come in" Naruto said

"Alright" Sasuke said

"You can look. You're going to have to get used to it until they can start baby formula" Naruto said as he was handed Fumito

"Actually I was going to go to...yawn..bed. Is that alright" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Naruto said, "I'll wake you when I need them put back in their cribs"

"Okay, goodnight" Sasuke said, kissing Naruto on the cheek

END


End file.
